The present invention relates to hose clips or clamps in general, and more particularly to improvements in housings for the tightening elements of hose clips. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in housings for the tightening elements of hose clips of the type wherein the tightening elements are rotatable in the housing to thereby increase or reduce the size of the loop which is formed by the band of the clip around a pipe, hose, nipple or a like structure.
It is already known to construct the housing for the tightening element of a hose clip in such a way that the walls of the housing define a substantially tunnel-shaped passage for the stem or shank of the tightening element (hereinafter called screw for short). When the screw is rotated with reference to the housing, its shank rolls in the housing along the externally threaded end portion of the band and thereby causes such end portion to move in a direction to increase or reduce the size of the loop. When the screw is rotated in a direction to reduce the size of the loop, i.e., to tighten the bank around a hose, pipe or a like structure, its shank bears against one side wall of the housing. As soon as the tensional stress upon the band reaches a given value, the screw is likely to cause lateral tilting of the housing. Such lateral tilting entails a non-symmetrical load upon and a deformation of the housing. In many instances, the just mentioned deformation of the housing is so pronounced that it allows the head of the screw to penetrate into the housing and to expand the latter, i.e., the housing bursts open and the tensioning action of the screw upon the band is terminated.